1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means of supporting a carrier rack over the top of a vehicle which will assure adequate support for the rack, and of a construction that will not do damage to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art embraces various means of supporting a carrier rack over the top of a vehicle, which supporting means may injure the finish and damage the vehicle because of the nature of the elements of the support means.
This invention generally, comprises a means of supporting a rack or carrier above the top of a vehicle for the purpose of carrying luggage or other material. This means comprises support members that rest in the usual gutter provided adjacent to the roof of the vehicle. A tension member embraces the exterior of the gutter and extends divergently toward a transverse member of the carrier frame, and is anchored thereto. Threaded means is provided on the tension member to secure the carrier against displacement: The result being a securing means defined by a closed triangle of forces.
An object of this invention is to provide a supporting means that secures the carrier frame to the top of the vehicle against displacement caused by sudden impacts or vibration. Another object is to provide defacing or otherwise damaging the body of the vehicle.